Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{6}{y} \div \dfrac{7}{3y}$
Explanation: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $q = \dfrac{6}{y} \times \dfrac{3y}{7}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $q = \dfrac{ 6 \times 3y } { y \times 7}$ $q = \dfrac{18y}{7y}$ Simplify: $q = \dfrac{18}{7}$